


长久饭票

by BieXieLe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BieXieLe/pseuds/BieXieLe
Kudos: 10





	长久饭票

或许从酒吧跟陌生人回家，对于大学生来说太狂妄了，但金珉奎暂时别无选择，他不幸地搞丢了钱包和手机。

在他因为和钥匙扣上轻松熊亚克力永别消沉时，吧台旁边一直默默喝酒的男人突然凑过来问：“今晚你要不要先来我家住？”

金珉奎眼里闪着星星马上要拉着男人离开，熟识酒保拦住他说你知道什么意思吗你就去，金珉奎不假思索地说我知道。

男人的公寓离自己家并不远，立案时在警局他看到男人的证件，是个中国人，一路上他们聊了很多关于彼此的话题，金珉奎是计算机研一学生，而徐明浩则是平面设计师，“那我们是亲故呢，97年的，好亏啊，原来明浩月份比我小，我还喊了你几声哥！”徐明浩笑一笑表示不置可否。

不愧是上班族，比金珉奎的公寓要大一些，还有单独的厨房，他以为他们本该从进电梯开始就一发不可收拾，然而徐明浩只是像学长一样给他分享工作见闻——他偶尔会和开发者们打交道；徐明浩今天确实有些醉了，他一直在说着那些无理取闹的产品经理和不可理喻的甲方，倒苦水一样对着金珉奎絮絮地念叨，作为回应金珉奎则分享了teamwork中浑水摸鱼的同伴、神龙见首不见尾的导师和态度极其恶劣的房东阿姨。

他用过浴室后，徐明浩已经穿着家居服倚在床头看手机，昏黄的小夜灯给了他一种温馨的错觉，他想悄悄凑过去，却不小心打了个喷嚏：香薰蜡烛的味道虽然他很喜欢，但鼻黏膜不是很适应，这叫徐明浩抬起头看着他，于是只能错开话题掩饰尴尬：“你直接把一套新的洗漱用具给我用了，但它们和你的是同款，你有室友？”

他捉住徐明浩短暂的愣神，在对方开口前猜到了答案，“……是我前男友的，但我们分手后他搬走了，估计不想要了吧毕竟是配套的。”

金珉奎摸摸鼻子走到床边挨着他坐下：“嗯……我很高兴你能和我说这些，但是为什么？你可以说假话的。”

徐明浩贴上来用长长的手臂环住金珉奎肩膀，半虚不实地揽着：“今天对你发了一路牢骚，所以现在不想对你撒谎。”或许直说一见如故有点太肉麻了，但他确实心里是这么想的，并不打算说出来，只是把手掌贴上了他的后颈：“看你还是个学生，早日让你知道世道艰辛不是更好吗？”金珉奎又想起他生月比自己小的事情，叫他别故作老气横秋，缠着徐明浩喊他哥，徐明浩哭笑不得：“你们韩国人就喜欢在这种奇怪事情上顽固！”

他的手掌很凉，贴着自己后颈像秋天青石板上凝的霜，他忍不住把对方的手攥住：“你好冰啊，穿得好少。”

“我没穿内裤，要做吗？”

于是他什么都听不到了，只觉得耳朵上开了一扇窗子直通心脏，徐明浩在故意贴着他的耳朵往里吹气。

他不知道该如何继续，对于金珉奎来说，窘迫和咳嗽一样难以隐藏，徐明浩轻易察觉到这一点，轻轻捏了捏金珉奎的掌心：“没和男人做过？”然后他把整个手掌都落在另一张手里，指尖搭在对方手腕缓缓向着手臂抚上去，金珉奎觉得那些手指已经直接搭在他动脉上，随着偾张的血管壁共振。

已经分不清徐明浩脸上是羞赧还是醉后的酡红，如擂鼓的心跳声中，他听见徐明浩说：“没关系，我可以教你。”

他用指尖蘸了水性润滑剂，向着自己身下探，金珉奎真就郑重其事一样盯着他，徐明浩羞红了耳朵间：“也没什么值得看的，你，你起码看过片吧，跟片里是一样的。”  
金珉奎偏就要不错眼珠地盯着，那眼神啊真的要把人溺死在里面，徐明浩承认自己见色起意鬼迷心窍，把人领回家，毕竟当你看到流浪犬居然是只漂亮的金毛犬或拉布拉多，你也会把他牵走的。本该是盗火者的他，现在要被火焰烤得融化了，融化到滴水。那么与其融化在春光里，不如索性也用吻去点燃对方，他吻过金珉奎胸膛，动作很轻像春风亲吻樱花苞，金珉奎身上有一种属于学生的洗衣液香气，和自己沐浴露的气息交织在一起，让他产生了自己拥有金珉奎所有权的错觉——也不算错觉，今夜他们确实属于彼此。

“我现在教给你，你以后跟——”  
以后跟什么？他心里突然涌上一股前人栽树后人乘凉的感慨，赶紧打住了话头，金珉奎忽闪着眼睫毛：“以后我一定好好表现！”徐明浩当他没听懂，看来这树是栽定了。

但独占欲和爱是伴生关系，当你对某人产生独占欲时，你就要好好审视自己了。

他那一点生得浅，禁不得弄，不想在人面前跌面子，索性扩张个大概就开始弄金珉奎的，他褪下金珉奎的内裤，已经充血挺立的那迅速弹出来，心里感慨了一句现在大学生营养不错，发育得就是好，避孕套都有点不大合适，然后用涂了润滑液的掌心包住，他的手掌温度不高，和掌心炽热的相差甚远。

认真做事的人都是可爱的，无论那认真是写代码还是打手活，金珉奎看他认真耕耘的样子似乎有机可乘，忍不住也想去摸他的后面，于是把手指沿着缝隙往里探，增加第二根时被察觉到危险的徐明浩腾出手拍开了。  
“你不是要教我嘛，都叫你做了我学什么？明浩说得好听，做的是另外一回事。”金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔，“片子里演到这段都要用嘴的……”徐明浩被念得脸颊飞红，赶紧叫他打住，义正严辞地说什么实践出真知，片子里都是表演成分，我们现在才是实打实的，金珉奎哼哼唧唧表示不置可否，带有耍赖性质去揉他的乳尖。他看金珉奎一双手实在没地方搁，总是要在他身上乱摸或者去捏他的屁股，索性让他揽住自己的腰，一手扶着金珉奎的，缓缓向下坐把他推进自己身体里。

徐明浩先是尝到了潦草扩张的恶果，只进了一点头部他就痛得差点叫出来，他自认是个能忍耐疼痛的，只能紧紧抿住嘴唇，向上扬起颈子，叫他本就略微嶙峋的肩颈更加突出了，像只受戮的天鹅，他撑着金珉奎的肩膀像抓住渔船破碎的舢板。  
一番天人交战饶是只进了三分之一不到，金珉奎羞得只敢小声哼哼：“你别夹我了，夹得我好难受……”  
天可怜见，除了特殊趣味，谁会在床上让人为难呢？徐明浩没几两肉的胳膊撑得打颤，“我，我没夹你，你不要着急嘛！”  
看着徐明浩陡然苍白的脸色和撑在自己身上发抖的手臂，金珉奎赶紧说：“那不做了，不做了，是不是很痛阿……对不起我是不是弄得你很痛？”  
或许他再了解徐明浩一点，就知道这人禁不起激，表面上温声细语实际是个不撞南墙不回头的，越说行不通就越要行。于是徐明浩在金珉奎下一次开口前堵上了他的嘴，虽然动作很突然差点嗑到彼此的上牙，同时强忍着身下裂帛的疼痛把整根吃进身体里，好在润滑是足够的，他只是被彻底撑满而已，像竹笋的壳儿，被年轻力壮的笋芽撑得饱满。生理性的眼泪盈满眼角，随时要从那坠落，而金珉奎在突然的亲吻中恍惚了，来自身上压抑的闷哼以及被内壁包裹的温热才让他回魂，像落进了温水里，内里的软肉热情地簇拥着他，不适感比刚才减弱些，但他现在只想和徐明浩接吻，于是在嘴唇分离时，又主动把着徐明浩的脖子把他按回来，于是他们躯干和面颊都紧紧贴着，金珉奎左胸肋骨下咚咚的声音振得徐明浩心尖儿也跟着打颤。

人赋予吻太多含义，但本质是交换口腔菌落群的过程，附加物是肢体近距离接触，金珉奎只是抱着徐明浩唇舌相抵，徐明浩则动了点欺负人的小心思叫他张嘴，然后用舌头扫过他的齿列和虎牙，越过牙床去捉金珉奎的舌尖，仗着金珉奎的生涩肆意妄为。嘴唇咸而发涩，但舌头是滑的，于是在接吻过程中，嘴唇也随之融化了，口腔是热的，灵魂在其中蒸腾，他们分享灵魂，直到嘴唇被吸得发疼才分开，分开时金珉奎还吸了两口他的舌头。

徐明浩居高临下捧着他的脸，一边擦金珉奎下巴上的口水一边笑着问：“你是小狗吗，这么喜欢亲亲，嗯？”  
金珉奎肯定不知道自己现在看起来有多像漂亮狗狗，只是诚实地说：“我以前觉得那些情侣接吻真奇怪，但是……”  
“现在呢，喜欢接吻吗？”  
他把手环在徐明浩腰上轻轻向上顶了一下，满意地听到骑在他身上的人突然一声惊喘：“都喜欢。”

金珉奎盘腿坐着，徐明浩坐在他怀里轻悄地扭动腰肢，像猫儿用舌尖钩水喝，略有不同的是猫平均要每钩四次才吞咽一口，徐明浩则每一次都能尝到乐趣，烫得他内壁像融化的枫糖向下淌着水，金珉奎由着他磨蹭，他如果像每个急色的毛头小子一样大开大合，肯定会伤人，这算是无师自通了一点。在徐明浩带有催促意味的呻吟中，金珉奎终于从磨蹭那一点，转化为小幅度的顶弄，抽动带出了体内分泌的，和润滑液一起混合着流下。

“喜欢这样吗？”轮到金珉奎反问。

他从鼻腔里发出肯定的呜咽，对于徐明浩来说，这种小幅度比所谓九浅一深的抽插更受用。

徐明浩硬了起来，他向分身摸去的手却被半路攥住了，金珉奎与他十指扣着，双眼亮晶晶的：“我想帮你。”然后直接握住徐明浩的，拇指搓上马眼，激得徐明浩叫出声，赶紧把手包着金珉奎要抠开他的手掌——被别人掌握的陌生感刺激了这个过程，再继续下去，他马上就要交代在金珉奎手里。

金珉奎把他紧紧按着，大手握住撸动几下之后徐明浩就痉挛着射在自己手上，催产素作用下他无法聚焦眼前，呜咽着小口喘气，他太瘦了，声音都轻得像饱满的蒲公英，说话的气流都会把他吹散。金珉奎看着他眼圈泛红，以为是被自己弄得哭了，急着用手抹他的眼角：“对不起，我是不是又做错了，我太笨了，我没忍住……弄得你满手都是……”他太委屈了，委屈得可爱死人，徐明浩扑哧一声笑出来，又生出了点占便宜的心，用干净的那只手捏一捏他因为委屈嘟出来的下巴，“那接下来就对我好点儿啊~”

“那可以继续吗？”

徐明浩把一手的蛋白质蹭到金珉奎肚皮上，也在他胸口上捏了一把，算作默许。

金珉奎把他按倒在床上，钳着徐明浩的腰继续，用鼻尖拱着他的脸颊，贪心地和他接吻，听着他呼吸变得越发急促，失去焦点的眼睛盈着一小汪泪水，他总觉得不够，于是握住徐明浩的膝盖，把他双腿撑得更开，肌肉碰撞和摩擦的声音叫人放下羞耻和矜持，徐明浩干脆主动勾住他的腰，攀折金珉奎的脖子索吻，随后而来的每次顶弄，都狠狠蹭过那一点，他跟着被操的频率呜咽，直到快感终于溃堤，他放开被自己一直紧咬的下唇：“珉奎…珉奎，珉奎，摸摸我——”

不知道是因为羞耻还是因为胜负欲，他现在觉得把主动权交给金珉奎是错误的，自己身体良好的柔韧度更助长了对方的气焰，从来没经历过这么狼狈的发泄，身体完全被人掌握，甚至还没从不应期里清醒，又被金珉奎抓住胳膊继续抱在怀中抽插，腿还勾在金珉奎的腰后，高潮后的身子敏感得禁不起碰，金珉奎几次退出一半又插到最底，徐明浩都被激得浑身发抖，他尖叫着求饶你轻一点，轻一点，你太大了。

看过猫吧，当你把猫抱起来时他永远是抗拒的，但你把猫搁置在一旁，他又会缠上你的脚，用尾巴尖儿上的一小撮毛撩动你的余光，所以当你欺负猫的时候，不要像金珉奎那么诚实，真的抽出来向徐明浩道歉。

徐明浩心里暗暗记下一笔不知道能不能用上的TMI，声音陷在云端里，轻飘飘地嗔怪他：“你怎么还没好啊？”虽然性经验聊胜于无，但断没有他射了两次，金珉奎还硬着道理。

金珉奎急得眼圈都红了：“呜呜，我也想……可是我射不出来……”他可怜兮兮地跪坐在徐明浩双腿间，“明浩你帮帮我，帮帮我呜呜呜……”  
徐明浩觉得自己简直是踩了小狗尾巴罪大恶极的大坏人！负罪感控制了他的行为，让他伸手摘下了那层塑胶，“你……你放心，我还挺健康的…我有定期体检……”金珉奎一边哭着说我也是一边往里捅，刚进了一半又因为润滑不足陷入进退两难的地步，徐明浩过度使用的股间已经被顶得泥泞而充血，好怕自己弄坏了他。  
徐明浩不这么认为：“你……你继续啊，你这样卡着更难受——啊！”他没想到失去耐心的后果就是被抓着腰一插到底，像一只中世纪的血族，被钉在十字架上迎接黎明，阳光从他最深处迸发，他的身体也是滚烫，热气灼烧过肺腑，能够感受到阳光的每一处脉络。  
太阳神附身与他唇舌相抵，于是他们共同抵达黎明，有些事情化为灰烬，有些重生。  
金珉奎拔出来迅速挊几下，射在徐明浩的身上，这是他从片里学会的，他起初不懂为什么要有最后这一步，直到现在，徐明浩胸口沾着白浊起伏，小口小口呼吸着，像一株带雨的海棠，挺拔而易碎，巨大的空虚和不安感让他把徐明浩紧紧抱在怀里，但他又不敢离得徐明浩太近，怕稍微蹭一蹭就又要硬起来。

徐明浩揉着金珉奎的头发，他头发软软的，像温驯的大型犬，手感很好，甚至还会发出呼噜噜的叫声——“你要吃个宵夜吗？”他听见有人肚子在叫，而声源金珉奎在执着于盘问自己刚才的表现如何：“你先说嘛！舒服吗？虽然一开始好痛，但是我觉得我表现得还不错，毕竟是第一次啊。”然后嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。

徐明浩回过头，表情仿佛被雷劈了：“你原来之前没做过吗？”

“没有啊……”金珉奎如果身后有尾巴，现在估计会肉眼可见地耷拉下来，“我确实是第一次……你不喜欢吗？”

徐明浩暗骂自己造孽，他是顶级的浪漫主义，男孩第一次当然要和爱人分享，而享用了男孩第一次的人也理应担负爱人的职责。于是在金珉奎追问用户体验过程中他穿好睡衣，在冰箱里翻找，抽空给小朋友打了毫无情感的五星好评；金珉奎虽然觉得徐明浩积极得莫名其妙，但是看着他颀长的四肢在眼前晃悠也心情大好，他抱着被子打了个滚儿，油花儿爆炸的声音带着香味从厨房逸出，让人产生家的错觉。  
肚子叫到不能忽视的地步了，他赶紧穿好衣服啪嗒啪嗒走出去，徐明浩说家里暂时只有凉米饭和鸡蛋，还有一点零碎小菜，将就一口做个炒饭吧；金珉奎点头如捣蒜，从后面环住徐明浩的腰：“明浩做的我都吃！”负罪感让徐明浩默许了这些越界行为，赶紧把注意力转移到手头上。

等到炒饭出锅，金珉奎已经在桌前等着就差围上口水兜儿了，一点不像刚才把自己按在床上顶的样子。

“我在宿舍自己做的炒饭，如果着色这么深，肯定会非常咸，为什么明浩的不一样？”

“炒饭得用老抽上色，用生抽肯定是咸的，生抽就是汤酱油啦。”

提起料理，每个漂泊的人都会驻足。许多时候人们向你说起故乡美食，都能说得眉飞色舞，食指大动，其实那都是说给自己听的，他们捉住从回忆的缝隙里飘出来那点油烟味儿，就好像能随着炊烟回家了。

“我以前经常自己做饭，不过自从——” 本来下一句是：“自从和前任在一起之后，就迁就对方吃外卖和韩餐了”，可他看见金珉奎一双眼睛亮晶晶盯着自己，像某种嗷嗷待哺的小动物，却不忍心说，也不知为什么会于心不忍，难道他要将小动物抱回家？明明是露水姻缘，他要向男孩索求什么吗？

他不由自主地改口成了懒，果然得到金珉奎一顿夸赞，什么明浩做饭很好吃阿，色香味俱全，不输中餐馆，难道中国人都这么会做饭吗诸如此类，夸得他面子上挂不住，舀了一大勺炒饭堵住他的嘴。

“下次还可以来明浩家吃饭吗？那些牙具也不好浪费，还有毛巾我也用了！”

亲爱的，其实不必找这么多借口，因为所有拒绝的理由在仪式感和狗狗眼面前一文不值。


End file.
